Sins of the Fathers
Sins of the Fathers is the 4th episode of the 6th season of "E.R." It was first aired on October, 21 in 1999. It was written by Doug Palau and directed by Ken Kwapis. Plot Hathaway befriends an out-of-work waitress, Meg. Seven-months pregnant, Meg cannot afford prenatal care. Hathaway invites her to the hospital, performs free tests and helps her interview for a job in the cafeteria. NBC Description LITTLE GIRL PATIENT RETURNS IN MORE TROUBLE; ALAN ALDA, REBECCA DEMORNAY, MARTHA PLIMPTON GUEST-STAR: Cleo (Michael Michele) diagnoses a bratty little girl (guest star Jessica Sara) with food poisoning and is shocked when she reappears with more severe symptoms. An annoyed Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) tries to help his father sort out his insurance problems via long-distance phone calls when the old man runs his car into a tree while Greene and the unlikable Dr. Malucci (guest star Erik Palladino) treat a skydiving victim and a distraught teenager (guest star Jesse Head) who tried to hang himself. Dr. Lawrence (guest star Alan Alda) (always ready with an opinion on any case) argues with the nurses over his prescribed medication for another skydiving patient. Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) arranges to see recovering patient Elaine Nichols (guest star Rebecca DeMornay) again. A sympathetic Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) coaxes a pregnant but uninsured waitress (guest star Martha Plimpton) to come to the ER for an exam. As chief of staff, Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane) orders Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) to do his dirty work and is not happy with an unflattering, tabloid-like newspaper story about one chaotic day in the life of the hospital's ER. Laura Innes, Eriq La Salle, and Kellie Martin also star. Short summary Lawrence exhibits signs of forgetfulness, which Lucy catches while treating a teenager who tried to hang himself. A negative article about the hospital appears, following a tour and interview given by Corday. Malucci learns a lesson in sympathy dealing with a man dying from a skydiving accident. Cleo is racked with guilt after misdiagnosing a four-year-old with iron poisoning, who later dies. Carter makes plans to meet with Elaine. Carol treats a pregnant waitress with no insurance. Characters * Mark Greene * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Kerry Weaver * Elizabeth Corday * Lucy Knight * Robert Romano * Cleo Finch * Peter Benton Trivia * Although in the opening credits, Gloria Reuben and Goran Višnjić do not appear in this episode. Quotes Romano: Lizzy, when you assume, you make an ass out of 'you' and 'me.' Oh, never mind... ______________________________ (in the scrub room) Corday: Has this mirror always been here? Anspaugh: I believe it's a recent Rocket addition. Corday: What is it for? Anspaugh: One can only imagine... _______________________________ Malucci: What's with the new guy? Greene: Oh, which new guy would that be? Dr. Lawrence or you? _______________________________ Benton: Do you know what it means to be skating on thin ice? Malucci: Okay, this is me, backing-off. _______________________________ Carol: I think you have shaving cream on your ear lobe. Elizabeth: Oh, thank you. Carol: How is Mark? Elizabeth: Clean shaven...Category:Episodes Category:Season 6